


Why Are We Taken Back?

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: Reader Inserts [26]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reader Is Courier Six, Reader-Insert, just a smidge, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: "You could stay," he offered. "The Mojave's conflict is not yours.""And what would you do?"
Relationships: Courier Six & Ulysess, Courier/Ulysses (Fallout), Female Courier/Ulysses, Ulysess (Fallout)/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124208
Kudos: 9





	Why Are We Taken Back?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-posting all my previous reader-inserts separately as to more accurately tag their content! So if you've seen this before, that's why.
> 
> If you want to request another fic, you can find me @goodmorningaperture on tumblr.

Its cold. Colder than usual, anyways and the wind sweeping over the cliffs doesn't really help. Ulysses tells her than it will rain, but she isn't as sure about it as he seems to be. It almost never rains put here, but when it does, it's usually a radiation storm, and then they've got to find somewhere to shelter until it quits.

They've been walking for what feels like forever. Then again, it feels like forever ago that she entered the Divide, when it can't have been much more than a month ago.

Has it really only been that long? Less, since they'd left that missile silo that was crashing down around them like her world had been? That long since he'd been convinced to take her home?

Real home, not where she'd been holed up ever since she'd gotten to Vegas. A place she didn't remember, not very well, anyways. It was his home, too at one point. After the Legion and before the Platinum Chip. He had said that people still lived there, and a that they would remember her.

Six sure hoped so. That was all that she was clinging to, right now.

They were set back for about an hour. It had started raining, and at least he hadn't said anything about it, just gave her a small glare and dragged her into the nearest cave. She popped a Radaway into her own mouth, and handed another to him.

For that hour, they simply sat together and spoke, (even if she did most of the talking) and it was nice. He had asked what her plan was once she reached the village, and she said that she wasn't sure yet, having not planned it all out past that point.

"You could stay," he offered. "The Mojave's conflict is not yours."

"And what would _you_ do?"

Ulysess shrugged. Simply shrugged and looked back down at the cave floor. At least he didn't know either. That was a sort of comfort. Sometimes he just seemed so much more together than (Y/N) was.

They headed out into the sand again, inching their way across cliffs that should've been impossible to get across. Her heart was punting by the time they reached a large flat area that dropped off on three of the sides. There was no way to get any further, save for going back the way they came and trying again. The other courier leaned over one of the sides, before placing an arm around her shoulders and stepping forward again. His other arm pointed outwards. "There."

The one word was enough. There it was, almost below them. Home. But... "How are we getting down there?"

He gestured to a bit of the ledge that she hadn't played any special attention to. It looked a bit less steep, but surely not enough to make a difference. He didn't expect her to climb down that way did-

Well, at least he went first. (Y/N)Adel couldn't even see if he'd managed to kill himself on the slope, the way it all curved inward a bit. Six counted to ten, closed her eyes and do d down the cliffside. Not the most pleasant experience ever, but she wasn't dead, so that was...a plus.

Slowly, she took her first step towards the town. She had been born there, at least according to Ulysses. Maybe...maybe she had siblings....maybe her patents missed her...

Maybe....

The town was dead silent, aside from a screeching from down the road always. Silently, her companion got the owner of the screeching in the sights of his rifle, and shot. She yelled, "Wait!" She had been too late anyways, but what if...

"It was a ghoul. Feral. There's no people here."

"W-What?" (Y/N) held back tears. No people? Then why had she come all this way?

He stood facing the town still, instead of her "All gone. Or they're ghouls, could've been either way. What now?" Why would he ask her? She'd just seen it, too. This was supposed to be the end of her road, the end of all of this mess. Of course it couldn't be. She told him quietly, with her voice still shaking that she didn't know what now.

He finally turned to look at her-really look at her, now - and fuck, it hurt. He looked as hurt as she did. Was this supposed to be the end for him, too? Did he have people here that he had cared about? She didn't have a clue. "We'll figure it out."

The tears truly started now. "I don't know that I can keep going."

Ulysses did something unexpected. He placed one large, calloused hand on the top of (Y/N)'s head, and drew her forward until her forehead was touching his. "S'pposed to be my home too," he murmurs against her skin. She knew. "We'll fix it. We'll right our wrongs, here."

Something in her broke a little. She forced out a nod, and they stayed like that for a long time. 


End file.
